


Love Game!

by AuthorUprising



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Inoue Orihime/Ichigo Kurosaki, everyone is human, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUprising/pseuds/AuthorUprising
Summary: Ichigo never thought that he would be competing with his ex for the love and attention of the girl he loves, then again weirder things have happened, like the time they caught Tatsuki and her boyfriend having sex in the pool, so he decided not to question it.Orihime always thought that she would marry Ichigo Kurosaki since she did harbor a crush since middle school, so when they had broken up and began fighting for the attention of the same girl, her world was flipped upside down. It doesn't matter though and there's only one thing that Ichigo should remember, she's a lot smarter than she looks.





	Love Game!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I didn't think anyone would want to read this but apparently, people do and I'm hella happy about it. I have four endings in mind: one with IchiRuki, one with RukiHime, one with IchiRukiHIme, and finally the mystery one so please comment either on here or on my Tumblr chemicalbride. I hope you enjoy this, please leave a review!

Ichigo and Orihime had dated prior to their last year of high school but had decided to break up since they just didn’t love each other in that way. They typically chose to avoid each since they didn’t want to make their friends feel awkward since they in the first days of their break up both of them were very tense around each other. After months of tension between the two, their friends had finally decided that enough was enough and all but forced Ichigo and Orihime to have lunch with all of them together and that’s when all hell broke loose. In an attempt to break the ice, Tatsuki had asked if anyone was seeing or had interest in anyone, and to everyone’s surprise, both Ichigo and Orihime had answered.

“That’s funny you guys but we all know that Ichigo hasn’t been out of his room in months and that Orihime has been spending all her time either in the kitchen so she can work on her cooking or in her room studying,” Tatsuki laughs and ruffles the hair of the Orihime who’s sitting next to her, taking sips of water from a bottle, ”In all actuality, is anyone besides me and Ishida seeing anyone?”

“I wasn’t joking Tatsuki-chan, I met the most beautiful girl at the grocery store while I was buying some ingredients for my new recipe, a tuna cheesecake with red bean paste, she even offered come by and try it,” the rest of the group shudder at the thought. Even though Orihime was a very nice and smart girl, she wasn’t the best in the cooking department. They feared for the stomach of the girl who had offered to try the busty girl’s cooking.

“Good for you Inoue,” Ichigo was genuinely happy for Orihime, it was nice seeing his friend be happy and anyone who would willingly offer to try any of girl’s cooking was a badass in her book.

“Thank you. What about you, Kurosaki-Kun? Where did you meet your new person?” Orihime asked.

“I met her when I took Karin and Yuzu to the park, Karin really hit it off with her cousin and we started talking. She’s really cool even if she’s obsessed with that stupid rabbit, Chappy.” There was a slight blush on Ichigo’s cheeks as he talked about his new girl, all though he hadn’t asked her out yet he had been talking to her for a while and he was planning on doing it soon.

“I’m really happy for both of you, it’s nice to see both of back into the swing of things after your more than abysmal dating attempts,” Ishida said as he took a drink from his soda bottle.

Both of the gingers turned a bright red, embarrassed by their friend bringing up their sad love lives after their break up. Ichigo had gone on to date Nell and Senna, both exchange students that had somewhat childish personalities, even more so than Orihime's. They made him feel as if he was dating one of his sisters and one he had broken up with them there was hell to pay. Nell was apparently the ex-girlfriend of a Yakuza member and had gone back to him. She had shown up to his doorstep, sobbing, and told him what had happened, he was livid and set out a hit on Ichigo. Luckily, Nell convinced her boyfriend to take the hit off the orange haired male, but for nearly two months Ichigo couldn't leave his house for fear of being shot at. breaking up with Senna wasn't easy either, while she hadn't accidentally set a hit out on him, she did stalk him for nearly three weeks after they had broken up. At one point she had even tried to sneak into his room and sleep with him, he woke up to his younger sister, Yuzu, screaming since she had come into his room to wake him up for breakfast and instead came across a strange girl in his brother's bed. He tried to be more clear with Senna as he walked her home that morning, he tried to explain that he didn't like her in a romantic sense anymore and that he only wanted to be friends. She didn't understand and continued to stalk him until Tatsuki took care of the situation and set her up with one of her distant cousins from Okinawa.

Orihime's most recent ex-lovers haven't been spectacular exactly either. After her break up with Ichigo, she began dating a boy named Ulquiorra, he went to another school and they met while on a field trip. He was cold, emotionless, and to be honest a bit controlling. Things finally reached their peak when he locked her in his house and refused to let her leave since his friend, Aizen, wanted to have some 'fun' with her. Luckily, she managed to keep her phone on her and call Chad for help. She obviously broke up with him and after he tried stalking her for a week, again because Aizen told him to, she reached her breaking point and decked him straight in the face while yelling at him. She hasn't seen him since and she's extremely glad, even if he was hot, he was still a huge psycho. The others were non-important flings that really didn't last for more than a week or two, a lot of them wanted her for her body which did make her self conscious for a few days but, she got over it after Tatsuki found out and proceeded to build up her self esteem.

"No more talk about those messes! What does your new girl look like, Hime?" Tatsuki asked.

"She's short, with short black hair and really pretty dark purple eyes, she has the cutest smile. If I had to six lives, I would choose to be with her in every single one." There was a very strong blush on the Orihime's face as she talked about her new girl, Tatsuki was happy, it was rare for a girl to turn her best friend into a mess with just a single meeting.

"That's kind of funny Inoue, the girl I met looks like that too. She's also surprisingly strong for someone of her height," Ichigo stated.

"That's pretty weird, what was she wearing Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime asked. It would be pretty funny if they had fallen for the same person but that couldn't have happened, right? It just wasn't possible, at least statistically.

"Uh, let's see, black jeans that were torn at the knees, a purple hoodie, a white shirt, and white Converse. What about your girl, what was she wearing?" Ichigo hoped that they weren't talking about the same person. They couldn't be. It would be cruel and Ichigo would really have to do it, he would have to fight God himself.

Orihime paled."It exact same clothes as yours, did the shirt have a picture of a bunny?"

"...yes."

"Was the girl you met named Rukia Kuchiki?"

"...yes."

Screams and laughter could be heard from the rood of Karakura High School. The screaming sounded like a came from a boy and girl while the laughter was more than two voices so it was hard to tell. 

Ryo was walking back from buying some soda for her girlfriends when she heard screaming from the roof, the place where they were having lunch. She instantly ran upstairs, thinking the worst had happened, maybe Chizuru had been punched, maybe Michiru was hurt. Oh god! If Michiru was hurt there will be hell to pay. Nobody fucks with her girlfriends and lives to talk about it. When she finally got up to the roof she was shocked. Instead of her girlfriends in trouble, she saw their friend group in very weird positions, and that means a lot since they once caught Tatsuki and her boyfriend fucking in a pool. Orihime and Ichigo were both very pale and nearly crying. The busty girl was kneeled over, her hands buried in her hair while Tatsuki tried and failed to comfort her as she laughed. Ichigo was staring blankly into space, Chad rubbing his back as the rest of the group continued to laugh uncontrollably. 

"What's going on?" Ryo asked as she walked over to her girlfriends and let Michiru snuggle into her chest as Chizuru held her hand. She passed them each a soda can and waited for them to explain the situation as they watched Ichigo almost eat a fly.

"You know how Ichigo and Orihime were talking about the new girls they had fallen for and how amazing they were right?" Chizuru began.

Ryo nodded and continued to watch as Ichigo and Orihime snapped out of their trances and began to glare at each other.

"Well they began describing her and after a while the realized that they were talking about the same girl!" Chizuru said through giggles.

"What was the girl's name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Ryo's eyes widened and she almost choked on her drink. 'No, it couldn't be. There's no way she's still alive.' She thought as calmed down her girlfriends who thought she was still choking. If Rukia Kuchiki is still alive then it looks like she and Ryo have some unfinished business to take care of.


End file.
